Child car seats are well known in the prior art. Child car seats are typically secured in the vehicle by a seat belt. The seat belt may attach directly to the car seat, or to a base unit. In either case, removal of the car seat from the vehicle generally requires that it be lifted in a vertical direction from the base or directly from the seat. The awkwardness of this lifting motion is difficult and can strain the back and shoulder muscles or cause injury.
An example of an infant restraining seat providing a platform adapted to rest on and be secured in position on a vehicle seat is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,807. U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,693 discloses another type of removable child car seat that can also function as a stroller. Combination stroller-infant seats that can be converted from one form to the other are also described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,398,951; 4,678,196; and 2,720,911. Many of these prior art infant restraining seats and stroller-infant seats are quite complicated, lack versatility in use, and are cumbersome or arduous to deal with.